Nothing's For Sure
by Chibi tomb robber
Summary: My name is Kara Muto,and my world has been turned upsidedown
1. It Starts

Nothing's For Sure

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh,so please don't sue me. I never did,and never will.

  


***********

My name is Kara Muto. My world has turned upside down. My father told me that someone named Bakura is the one who took over this world. But it has ben so long since I've seen him. For some reason,this Bakura is after me. So I've been hiding with my father's friends. Right now I'm with my Uncle Joey. But as everything else,it's only temporary."Kara!"yelled Joey. I got up and ran over to him."You can't stay here much longer."I looked into his eyes.

"But,why,I only just got here?"I asked,sadly. He smiled.

"Don't weary,how'd you like to see your friend Kiba?"he asked me.

"But I want to see my parents!"I cried.

"You know you can't,right now. And Kiba will be here soon,go and get ready."I stared into his eyes,and saw that they held tears. I know he knew something,but I was told not to ask questions. 

Did he know why Bakura was after me?I ran back to my room,and grabbed my bag. Everything I owned was in it,mostly clothes and a picture of me with my parents. I walked back out,Joey was talking to Kiba."He wouldn't!"He yelled.

"He did,I wish it were not true,"Kiba said sadly.

"What happened?"I asked. They looked at me.

"Don't weary about it,Kara,everything is going to be ok,"said Joey. Kiba looked at Joey. Kiba always tells me the truth. That's how I found found out mt good friends,Jenni,died;I miss her so much. Why do all these people try to protect me? Why is it so importation?I followed Kiba outside. The sky is so red to day,Kiba rushed me behind the remains of broken buildings. I heard the sound of guns and the army. He opened up at door and shoved me inside,he got in soon after. "Is it safe?"I asked quietly.

"Should be."was his responds. This was the worst pace yet,windows were all boarded up,and it was so dark.

"Kiba,who did what?"I asked him.

"Marik told Bakura were you are,he'll be after you soon."Kiba told me.

"No!Marik would never do that to me! He loves me!"I yelled. There were other people in the room to,a women and a girl about my age.

"Calm down,now those two are Mai and her child Alicia. "said Kiba. I sank to the ground. 'How could Marik do that this to me!? I thought he cared about me!'I thought. 

"Don't weary,everything will be ok."said Alicia,after she had walked over by me. 'Liar!' I nodded any way .'Marik,he did something to you!I know Bakura did!That's it!It had to be..........

*********************

Chapter one terminated. 

  


  



	2. A Cry For Help

Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh,nor any of the characters. But I do own this fan fiction. At least I think I do..........

  


I don't know when I stopped crying,but soon after I woke up. I guess I had fallen asleep with out knowing it. There was a new person in the room. I knew who it was."Mokuba,"I said. He smiled at me. I looked around."Where's Kiba?" I asked.

"He left to try to find some food."Mokuba told me. I don't think he will be able to find any. "Mokuba,"I asked,"Are my parents still alive?"

He looked down.

"Yugi is,but Tea.........,"his voice trailed off.

"My mother's dead!"I started to cry.

"No,but there are things far worse then death."He told me,there was much grief in his voice. Why can't I stop crying?Kiba came back,but as soon as he did,"Mokuba take Mai,Kara,and Alicia and get out of here!Now!"he yelled. 

But Mokuba shook his head. "I'm not leaving without you,Seto!"he said. Mai grabbed my arm,and dragged me out,Alicia helped drag me. 

Mai opened up a round medal thing. "Get in you two. I got to help Seto! This path will lead you to Tristan's house" said Mai. Alicia,though hesitant,pushed me in,then jumped in herself. She left her mother back there to die!

"How could you leave Mai back there!" I yelled,then I saw she was crying.

"You think I don't care!?"she yelled at me."My Mother wanted to save us!"She started to drag me towards Uncle Tristan's house."Stop crying,"she told me.

"But,"I started.

Still dragging me she responded"You should stay trough. There's no time for crying,Bakura will find you if you're not trough."

"Do you know about Bakura?"I asked. She nodded,still dragging me,I shook my hand free and started to walk beside her.

"Bakura is an evil son of a bitch who is making everyone's life a living hell over you!"

"Over me?"

"Yes you!You have no idea how much power you have! He'd be invisible if he got a hold of you!" I stopped making her to drag me again through the tunnel. 

She stopped at a door."Tristan!Open up!" Alicia yelled. The door opened. Tristan looked at us.

"Why are you two here?"he asked,there was much weary in his voice. Alicia looked down.

"Bakura's army attacked us over at Kiba's,we were the only ones to make it out."she said sadly. Tristan nodded in sad understanding. We walked inside. There were many people in his small underground house. I looked around to see if I knew anyone. "Tristan,is Solo here?" I asked with much hope. 

He shook his head."But someone better is."he said

"Kara?"

Chapter terminated. 


	3. Tearful Reuion

Disclaimer:As far as I'm aware of,I still do not own Yugioh,and I'm still thinking about this story.

Oh,and thank you for reviewing,person whom has reviewed my last two chapter and whom I can't remember the name of(sorry about that),but thank you,it means a lot to me.

"Kara?"asked Yugi.

"Father!"I cried running into his arms. I burred myself with in them. Only then did I notice that he was covered in blood."What happened?"I asked. His answer was short,but understandable.

"Bakura,"he said,I let go of him."I'll be right back,after I go and clean up."

"But,"I said.

"Don't worry,I'll come back,"He walked into one of the back rooms.

"Tristan,how'd you get him out?"asked Alicia.

"I didn't,"answered Tristan.

"Then who did?"she asked.

"Someone who's almost dead."

"Who!?"Alicia shouted. Tristan shook his head,and pointed at me."Oh,it was him," 

"Who!?"I asked,they both looked at me."Who!?'I demanded.

"Marik,"said Tristan. Marik?

"But,Kiba said he turned me into Bakura!"I screamed. By now everyone in the room was starring at us.

"He had to!"yelled Yugi walking out of the back rooms,in a new pair of clothes. I gave him a look of confusion. "Bakura was going to kill me,your mother and Marik. Marik told him were you were in order to save us. Soon after that he broke me out."Alicia looked him.

"Why would that selfish son of a bitch save you,over himself!?"she asked.

"How could you say that about Marik?" I asked,but it went unnoticed.

"He did it for Kara!"yelled Yugi. All this for me? How can I keep doing this?! My safety's the most importation!?Alicia said it was because I have this power,then why can't I use it!? My family,friends,and everyone I care about,all being hurt over me!I started to cry. I know Alicia told me not to,but I can't help it!They all stopped fighting.

"Kara,it's ok."said my father.

"Crybaby,"Alicia called me,it only made me cry harder. Yugi gave her a death glare. 

I looked at everyone,and ran out of the house.

"Kara wait!" and "Kara come back!" were heard behind me. They stared to chase me. I felt an odd power within me. It felt so worm. I think it was coming from the puzzle around my neck. I heard them stop running. Then I heard is voice,inside my head.

'Is that you Yugi?"it asked.

'My name is Kara,he's child.' I stopped running.

'Is Yugi still.......' his voice trailed off.

'Alive,yes,but who are you?'I asked at the same time I answered his question. I think I know the answer to mine,though,it's odd,but I feel I know this voice,and that I can trust it..........

Chapter terminated 

  



	4. His Name Was Yami

Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh,and my people are(or so they tell me)trying to find out if I do in fact own his story,but intel they do,I think I own this story.

**********

'My name is Yami,'said Yami. 'Don't be afraid,I'm not going to hurt you. 'Suddenly I was in total darkness. I saw this "Yami" person,he looked like my father. 'Don't be afraid,'he told me again. I nodded. 'Now what has happened recently?'he asked.

'Well,about fourteen years ago,some guy named Bakura-'I started.

'That dam tomb robber!'Yami yelled with hate.

'Tomb robber?'I asked.

'Yes,a long time ago,but we can talk about that later.' I nodded to show a sign of "ok."

'He did something,no one ever told me what,but now he rules the world,and he's after me,' I said. Yami looked as though he could kill someone.

'Tell me,is Marik helping him?'he asked.

'Why?'was my response. Why would Marik help Bakura?

'Because Marik and Bakura best friends and Marik isn't a saint,'

'You son of I bitch!Marik would never do that,he loves me!'I screamed. Yami looked at me,as if to say I was mad.

'Do you know what you're saying?'he asked me.

'Oh course I do,Marik isn't evil anymore!'I yelled at him.

Yami sighed,"If you say so,by the way,how old are you?"

'Fourteen,'I answered.

'So you were born right befor Bakura took over?'he asked me.

'Yep.'

'I think we should talk latter.' I was back in Tristan's house,and tied to a table.

"Let me go!"I yelled,trying to brake the ropes.

"That was a crazy stunt you just pulled."said Alicia. I noticed that I was in one of the back rooms. I think I'm in danger,I smelled fresh blood. 

"Kara?"asked Solo weakly.

"Solo!"I yelled. He walked over and untied the ropes.

"What are you doing!?"yelled Alicia. I got up,and hugged Solo.

'Who's he?'Yami asked me.

'Solo,one of my closest friends,'I answered. "Were were you?"I asked Solo. I saw his arm was bond up,stopping the blood from the wound I knew he had.

"Caught by Bakura,Kara this is hard for me to say,but Tea's dead."

'NO!'I yelled,not wanting anyone to hear it,but me. I sat there in shook. 'My mother's dead!' Then the door was opened violently. People ran in,I'm not sure how many.

"Shit!"Solo yelled.

'Let me take over!'Yami commanded me.

'What?'I responded.

'Let me take control of your body!'he yelled again.

'But,'I started.

'Do you want to make it out alive!?'he demanded.

'Fine,'I said. Suddenly I was in this huge room,it had all these colors everywhere. 'Were am I?' I asked Yami,as I sat down in one of the chairs. There was also a bed and other things to.

'Inside of your sole room,don't weary you're saft,'he reassured me.

***********

Chapter Terminated. 


	5. First Sight Of Evil

Disclaimer:I do not,I repeat,I do not own Yugioh! And my people still haven't gotten back to me let about this story. It's so hard to find good help these days. 

And,"This is your author speaking,please be warned of cliffs in this area,that is all" 

**********************

Yami's P.O.V.

With Kara safe in her sole room,I thought I could fight back,but my shadow realm powers were not working. I was forest to go with these men,who I think work for Bakura. 'Yami,is something the matter?'Kara asked me,I could tell she was scared. 

'No,don't weary about it,'I reassured her. The men forest me,and this Solo,plus one other girl,she reminded me of Mai, but oddly of Joey too,outside. 

"Did you take care of that Yugi and Tristan?"asked one of the men.

"Yep,Bob is putting them in jail,with the others,"said the second one.

"Are we missing anyone?"asked the first one.

"Only one,"said the second one.

"Who?"asked a third one.

"Uh,Joey,"said the second one. 

The fist one laughed,"Yea,well,he doesn't stand a chance,"he said.

'Yami,are you sure everything is all right?'Kara asked. I couldn't lie to her.

'No,we've been caught,but don't weary,I'll protect you.' I told her. She reminds me so much of Yugi. How could Bakura do this!? That tomb robber is going to die! 

'Yami?'Kara called.

'What?'I asked. She grew silent. 'Kara?' Still I got no reply. I'm getting really worried about her. The three men forest us into a large building. That's were I saw them. Bakura was sitting on a thrown-like chair,next to Ryou. Ryou was hanging in a cage,that was quit high in the air. He was bruised and bloody. Bakura smiled when he saw me.

"Ah,Pharaoh,nice to see you again,"he said to me. 

'How could he know it is me?'I asked myself.

"So,this girl is your second light you couldn't protect?"asked Bakura.

'Yami,I'm scared,'Kara finally said though our mental link.

"Yami,is that really you?"asked Ryou. I nodded. Solo and the girl looked at me. I could see fear in there eyes,I could sense the fear in Kara too.

"To bad Pharaoh,now that I have found a way to kill you,you'll die long befor I have used that girl to her full potential!" Bakura said with a joy in his voice. To kill me? How could he do that,with out killing Kara? Bakura laughed,"Afraid Pharaoh?" he asked.

"Of cource not,"I said,but in truth I was. Bakura was not one to lie,about something like this. Next to me Solo fell to the ground,unconscious. Alicia bent down beside him. 

"Sir,we got them all except that Joey,"said the first man.

'Yami! I'm really scared! Don't let him hurt me!' Kara suddenly cried.

'I told you that I wouldn't,' I told her,but I didn't really didn't believe it myself.

"Bring him to me,"said Bakura pointing to Solo. Two of them men,the second and third ones,came over,grabbed him,and brought him over to Bakura.

"Leave him alone!"yelled Alicia. I watched Bakura pull out a knife. I guss Kara took over,because. I was back in my sole room,watching the next events unfold......

***********

Chapter terminated. 


	6. The Hardest Choice

Disclaimer:I do **not** own Yugioh,nor will I ever. My people are still looking for an answer to the question:do I own this story?

Yami:She doesn't have people.

I do to,now,you'll probably hate me for the cliff in the chapter. But I'll try to post the next one up tomorrow.

*****************

Kara's P.O.V.

"You hurt Solo,I swear I'll kill you!"I yelled. Then I saw Ryou,he was in a cage,bloody and bruised. "Ryou!"

"Ah,Kara,you don't want me to kill your little friend?"asked Bakura with a laugh.

"Kara?!"yelled a voice from the back. It was week but I knew who it was.

"Dam,guards! Shut him up!"yelled Bakura.

"Don't you dare!"I yelled,at him. He only smiled.

"Fine,bring him in here."

'Yami!'I called.

'What is it Kara?'Yami asked.

"Oh,how cute,talking with the pharaoh,you think I can not hear you?"Bakura asked,he had an evil smile on his face.

'What! How could he?'asked Yami. Bakura held up a ball-like thing. 'The Millennium eye!' 

'The what!?' I asked.

'Don't weary,'he reassured me.

"Do you think he's right,not to weary?"Bakura asked me. One of his guards dragged Marik into the room. "I'll give you choice,either Marik or Solo will die,I'll give you the choice,who will live or who will die!"Bakura told me.

"What Kind a choice is that!"I yelled at him.

'Kara.....' Yami started.

'I have to finger this out!'

"I'll give you time to think about it!'said Bakura.

'Kara,what are you doing to do?'Yami asked me. I didn't answer. 'Kara,'he asked again. 

"Come on,who will it it be? Your lover or your friend?Some one this room will die!"Bakura told me. I knew I only had one choice,but I was afraid to make it. I looked Marik,his eyes seemed to scream "pick me." He didn't want to die,nor did I want him to. But,Solo,I couldn't let Bakura kill him. I can no let either of them fall into Bakura's hands. So I must pick the third choice to choice,and choose it I must. 

'Kara!'Yami yelled, he was probably worried about me.

'Yami,,I'm sorry,but I must do what I must do!"I yelled.

"Kara,you can't let Solo die!"Alicia yelled at me.

I smiled,"Don't weary,I'll not let that happen." Soon as I said that,Marik's eyes filled with fear. He looks so hot like that,all weak and afraid. He thinks I'm going to let him die,the fool.

"So,you pick to let Marik die?"asked Bakura.

''Now when did I say that?"I asked,and though the fear I was felling,smiled.

"Then who? You can't let them both live,but I wouldn't mind killing them both,"said Bakura,I could as most see the joy coming from him. Alicia was right about him. How could he like seeing people suffer?! But what I was about to do,would blow his mind.

'Kara,what are you planing?'Yami asked me,but I wasn't about to answer him. If this is my final act,then so be it,my friends are worth it.

"I chose....."

****************************

Chapter terminated. 


	7. Selfless Choice

Welcome! I'm sure you all want to know what Kara's choice was. Well,here it is!

Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh,and I think my people have an answer for me!

People:Since you did not copyright this story,it does not belong to you,but,if someone takes this story they will be stealing.

Yami:How does that work?

People:It just does.

Yami:ok.......

There you have it!

********************

"I chose for you to kill myself! Let them both live!! I'd die trying to stop you anyway! So do it now!"I yelled. Everyone in the room had a shocked looked on there face.

'Kara!'Yami yelled. Bakura laughed,then I noticed something.

'Yami,why can I see through Bakura?' I asked.

'That's it! That's why Ryou is still alive! Bakura is still just a spirit!'Yami answered.

'So,he can't really kill them?'I asked.

'No,he can,but if we were to kill Ryou...' Yami started.

'Never!I refuse to kill one of my friends!'

'You may not have a choice,'Yami said.

"Fine,I'll let them both live,but you must do as I say,"said Bakura. I nodded helplessly. What was I to do?

"Don't!"yelled Marik.

"I will not let you!"yelled Alicia.

"Guards,take them to the jail!" Bakura yelled,"But leave the girl with me,"he pointed to Alicia. I saw the horror in her eyes,as we were forested outside,Solo being carried. What could he want to do with Alicia? Why hadn't he just killed me!?

'You know more people will die,you should just kill Ryou,so only one,not many,will have to die.' said Yami. Man,is he determined. 

'Everything happened so fast. Now Alicia will most likely die! But that do not justify killing one of my friends!'I yelled. 

'Kara,say that last past again.'

'That does not justify kill one of my friends!' I said again.

'Ryou's your friend?' Yami asked me.

'Yes why?' I asked him. The sky was so red,it was worst then last time.

  


'That's it!' Yami exclaimed,' Ryou will not let Bakura hurt you!' I saw what I think is this jail.

'They don't want us getting out,do they?'I asked. It was this huge building,with barbed wire We were frosted to go inside this building,there were caged lined against the walls,most had people in them. 

'I guss that's why Japan has like no people anymore,'I said.

'Were you even listening to me!'Yami yelled.

'I was,but I don't think your right. Bakura would have someone else kill me,no,he wants me alive,'I said. I don't know weather he thought I was right or not,but he grew quiet. We marched to the back of this "jail". We were frosted into the back room. I held Marik's hand and he held mine. In this room everyone was here,Mokuba,Kiba,Mai,and Tristan,Yugi was there was well. It looks like Joey is still on the run,but then I saw the one person I didn't want to see,sitting in the corner. Our eyes meant.

"Kara!"he yelled. I looked down.

'Kara,who is he?'Yami asked.

'My older brother,Odin,'I told Yami.


	8. Odin Muto

Hello,and welcome to chapter 8! Ok,in chapters 9 and 10,a lot,if not all, of questions will get answered. So,just thought you should know.

Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh,and if you have to steal my story to make yourself fell better,or get over writer's block,then that's sad,man,really sad.

Yami:I've got to worn you!

Sailor Sun:Worn them about what?

Yami:I've read what you wrote,and I think she loves cliff hangers!

Sailor Sun:I do not,I make all the chapters 2 pages written,and most of the time they end up as a cliff hanger,and stop reading my note book,or I'll change the story!

Yami:Change it how?

Sailor Sun:People who are still alive,might not be.....

Yami;Ok,I'll stop....

********

"Kara I thought you were saft,"said Odin.

"I'm sorry,I tried,"I said. Marik looked so pitiful next to me,I think he could faint,and that would not be good right now.

There were mixed feelings in the room. They were happy that I was among the living,yet living with the dammed,rotting away,or that's how they saw it. I didn't see it that way,I need some time to cope with the death of my mother,and get a hold of what is happening. I've never not been on the room,maybe when I was a baby,but I don't remember that. My brother got up and walked over to me,Marik backed away.

"Kara,I'm just glade your saft,and alive,"Odin told me. Odin looked a lot like mother,and I a lot like father. I looked into his eyes,and he starred back. "Kara,don't weary,I'll get you out of here."

'You never told me you had a brother,'Yami said.

'You never asked,'I said.

Yami laughed,'I guss you're right.'

"Thank you Odin,but you should try to help Ryou,Bakura has him,and Marik needs help as well,I don't even what to think about what's the matter with Solo,"I said.

He smiled,though I could see sadness in his eyes. "Don't weary,let your big brother take care of this.'"

I wish I could believe him,he always tries,but never does what he says. The last time I saw him,he promised to find mother and father,and bring them back,the he said he would kill Bakura,but he failed. I didn't think he really would,but still.

'Kara,you mustn't think that,'said Yami.

'What!How could you know I was thinking that?'I asked. I sat down on the floor,Odin walked back into his corner,and Marik walked back over by me.

"How are you doing?"I asked him.

He smiled,"Fine,"he said weakly.

'We're connected,I can hear your thoughts if I really try.' Yami told me. I looked at Marik,and laid in his lap. He looked down at me,and smiled,I smiled back. This is were I feel the,

safest,in Marik's lap or in his arms. I feel like nothing can hurt me,that nothing is the matter with this world. Oh,if that were the case. I wish I could stay here,like this,forever and always. Marik leaned against the wall.

"I love you,"he told me.

"I love you to,"I told him.

'I guss he really does love you,'said Yami.

'Yami,why does everything have to be like this? All the pain,why does Bakura do this?'I asked. There way a minuet of quietness.

Then he answered,'Some people are just born evil. But how could he have gotten all of this power? Over all of his armies,and everyone else? It couldn't have been from the millennium items,because you have the puzzle. Wait,does Marik have his rod?'

'I don't know that you're talking about,what rod,what items?' I asked.

'Don't weary about it,Kara,I'll figure this out,'Yami said,as I drifted off to sleep on Marik's lap.

*********************

Kara:Why does everyone tell me not to weary?

Yami:Uh.....

Sailor Sun:Don't weary about it.

Kara:See!

Sailor Sun:Fine,quiet you,or pay the price!

Kara:What price?

Sailor Sun:Let's see,outside of this story,I'm good friends with Bakura and Marik,you don't want two mad men after you,do you?

Kara:Shutting up now......

**********

Chapter terminated


	9. Truth be told

Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh,nor anything that has to do with this story. If you steal this story,well,let's just say,I know people is high places.

  


********************

I woke up,the room was only light up by the sun coming through the one window. Marik smiled when he saw I was awake. Tristan,Solo,Odin,Yugi,and Kiba were in a corner talking. 'Yami,what were you talking about,last night? You know,those millennium items,or the rod?'I asked.

"Good morning,Kara,"said Marik.

"Good morning,"I said back.

"I told you that'll not work!"yelled Kiba in the back of the room.

'Why not just asked Marik?'Yami asked.

"Is something the matter?"Marik asked me.

"Marik,do you know how Bakura got all of his power? I didn't think that people are just born with it." I asked.

'That's not what I meant!'Yami yelled.

'You want to know just as much as I do,'I told him,knowing it was true.

Marik got a sad look in his eyes. "Bakura,got his power,by a powerful,old,spell. So powerful that it is irreversible,but the price was so high," he said. I could see he was forcing back tears. 

"Marik,what was the price?"

"No!That will not work either!"yelled Odin.

"A life of a innocent,someone who knew nothing about his plan,he ended up killing my sister,"Marik said,I've never seen him this sad.

'Ishizu's dead,'Yami repeated,as if he didn't believe it. 

"Marik,you never told me you had a sister,"I said,sadly. 

"Kara,look,all my families dead,"Marik said,having much trouble forcing back his tears I knew wanted to fall. I started to cry,this is so horrible,one's whole family dead.

"Marik,I'm so sorry,"I said. He started to hold me.

"Kara,you'll all I need,"he told me,I doubt if he really means it or not. 

"Can I ask one more question?"

"No!Not that either!"yelled Tristan.

"Ok,but then we have to get you out of there," said Marik.

"Why does Bakura want me?"I asked.

Marik pushed me back,I could tell he didn't want to tell me. He had a cold look on this face. 

"To kill the one who can stop him. Kara you have the power to switch two spirits. You can make Ryou only a spirit and Bakura flesh and blood. Bakura would be invincible,if he he was in his own body,and he'd try to kill Ryou,because Bakura wouldn't need him anymore,"Marik told me. 

"But I would never help him!"I yelled. 

"You wouldn't have a choice,you said you'd do any thing he said if he let me and Solo live, or he could just use the millennium rod on you,it controls your mind. Kara,I think he'd make you use your powers on yourself,after after you use it on him,to make Yami a human again,oh, and if your power is at it's fullest,you can make a body of flesh and blood,as in he and Ryou would both have there own body. I'm sure Bakura will kill Yami vary slowly and painfully." Marik said. 

'Yami,"I started.

'Don't' he said.

"I'll not let Bakura get his hands on you,I'll protect you,"said Marik. I knew he was right,and and he'd always be there for me...........

***************

Chapter terminated. 


	10. Bakura's Plan

I do not own Yugioh,but if only I did.....

Ok,look there is some Ryou beating,I'm sorry,but if you're a Ryou fan,please don't kill me. I like Ryou a lot too,but the story calls for this,so I must deliver. Anyway,enjoy the chapter.

  


***************

Ryou's P.O.V.

"I can't let you do this!"I yelled. Bakura's finally gone mad. How could he possibly go through with this? I don't even know if it's possible. 

"Ryou,shut the hell up,befor I shut you up,"Bakura threatened me. I knew he would go through with it,but this? 

"Bakura! You can't!"I yelled again. Bakura looked at me,I could see the anger in his eyes. He really is going to kill me befor he goes through with this insane plan.

"Ryou,you know,if you don't shut up,I'll have to kill another one of your friends."I knew my yami was loving every minuet of this.

"Don't!"I yelled,as I watched two people take way what was left of Alicia. How could he kill her!? This isn't right! 

Bakura laughed at me,"Cute,but you can't stop me." He walked over to me,whom am chained to the wall,siting on the floor. He grabbed me by my shirt. 

"You can't do this!" What he plans to do is insane! He wants to go back in time! To change history! He might even go back to his tomb-robber days! I hope Kara can get out of here,befor she helps him kill us all! He pushed me against the wall,held me there with one hand,and took out a knife with the other. He cut my arm,and I winced in pain. Bakura keep pushing it in deeper and deeper,intel I finally screamed. 

"That'll teach you,never talk back to me. Try anything again,and I'll start killing people in front of you,maybe even in your body,or maybe I should kill your friends. Wouldn't that be fun?" Bakura asked me. I wish I could just run away form all of this,and ever come back,but there's no way out,no way. "Answer me when I ask a question! Now wouldn't that be fun?"he asked again,I could tell he was getting angry. 

  


"Go to hell,"I said weakly. He laughed and trough me to the floor. I grabbed my arm. One of these days I'm going to bleed to death. Bakura kicked my in my gut. "You really are a monster,"I told my yami. I could see he was no longer amused He walked away.

"I warned you. I'll start killing more of your friends,now,"he said coldly.

"No! Leave them alone!"I yelled.

Bakura looked back at me," Four days till full moon,when Kara's power is at it's fullest. But don't weary,you'll be one of the last to die,but that pharaoh will be the vary last." There was an horrible anger in his eyes. Four days,is that really all that's left? I guss I knew this would come. In four days it'll all be over.......

****************************

Chapter terminated. 


	11. One Way to Win

To all my loyal fans,I have finished writing the first part,and am working on the second. I shall try to type as much as possible,but just be patent. 

  


Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

**********************************

Kara's P.O.V.

I have a bad feeling about this,Mokuba was taken away. I'm sure he's dead. Yugi walked over to Marik and me.

"We've found a way to stop Bakura,"he started.

"How!?"Marik yelled,cutting in. 

"The spear of death. It can trap soles within it. You can wound Bakura with it and he'll be trapped,hopefully forever,"my father answered.

"But how are we going to get out?"Marik asked.

"You can get through the vents in the ceiling,we can make a human triangle and get you and Kara out."

'The spear of death,now why didn't I think of that?'Yami asked,more to himself then me.

"But,Bakura will kill you all off one by one!"I yelled,knowing that it was true. 

Yugi got a sad look in his eyes,that soon took over his whole face,"We know Kara,we know,"he then turned to the others,"ok,do it now." The group started to form this human triangle thing. How can they make me do this!? I want them to be safe! Why don't they care about their own lives?! When their human was done,now I see why it's called that,Marik started to climb on it to get to the top;I soon followed.

Marik grabbed my hand,just as Kiba,one of the vary bottom people,lost his balance and the whole thing went down. Marik's hand was the only thing stopping me from going with them. I held on as tight as I could as he pulled me up. He gave me a quick smile,when he was I started to cry. I tried so hard to stop,but knowing I left my family and friends back there to die wasn't the best information to live with.

"Come on,"Marik said. He lead me through the vents,as if he knew right were he was going. We had to move slowly,as to not get caught. We moved in an odd quietness. At this point,I started to hear Yami's thoughts,witch most of the time were hidden from me.

  


'Why didn't Yugi come to me for help? I know I could have stopped Bakura if I had known soon enough. But I haven't heard from him since the end of high school. I tried to get in touch with him,but nothing worked.' he stopped a minuet,as if finally realizing that I was listening,then continued. 'Kara,do you know what it's like,not to know ho your loved ones are doing? Not being there when they needed you,not knowing the things going on in there lives,knowing nothing! Then after all this time,you find out one of the closet,if the the closest,person to you got married and had a kid that was fourteen when you first found out! Then,hearing that Tea died,and after that shock,not to mention what that tomb-robber did,seeing Yugi again. You don't know what's that's like...'

I cut him off,'Yami,I can't know how you're feeling,but we can talk latter,I see a light!' I cried

*********************************

Chapter terminated 

  


  


  


  


  



	12. To Kaiba Corp We go!

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-gi-oh,but neither do you!

  


*******************************

Marik and I stood outside. It was clear we were completely lost. "Now,were are we going anyway?"I asked.

"To the old Kiba Corp. building,"Marik said.

"Fine,but I thought you said you knew were you were going!"I yelled.

"I do! Just,uh,this way!"he said,running left. I looked up,the sky was getting dark really fast. I after Marik. 

'Yami,do you know were to Kiba Corp. building is?' I asked.

'No,I don't,'He responded,he sounded really depressed. I caught up if Marik,who was in front of a small building. 

"Hay,this is my father's old game shop!"I said.

"Yea,I think there's a map in here,"He said,as he rammed the boarded up door down. We walked inside. Everything was covered in dust and spider webs. It had to be at least eight years since anyone had been in here. Marik started to look for a map,I walked up stairs.

I walked into my old room. There was little left on it,but there were a lot of animal bones! Then,I saw something! I walked over the many bones to a small red book. It was my old journal. I opened in and flipped through it. After reading some of it,I shut it and through it across the room. I didn't need to remember all those things.

"Kara,I found a map!"Marik yelled. I ran back down the stairs.

"Them,let's go!"I said. He nodded and tossed me a bag. 

"Take it with you,"he said.

"Marik,I'm really sleepy,"I told him.

"Then we'll find a place to sleep for the night."

We went outside and started to run behind buildings,making sure he didn't get caught. It was clear that mast of the houses were unsuitable to stay in. I followed behind Marik. I think I know were he's going! But I don't think he's still there.

"Marik,I'm really scared of what Bakura will do to us if he gets us again,Marik,I don't want to die,nor lose you,"I said sadly. 

"I refuse to let you,or myself,die,"He said. I followed him into Joey's house.

Just as I thought,he wasn't there,but there were other people here. One of the walked over to us,she was a little older then me. "My name is Carrie, I'm in charge here. May I ask your names?"she asked.

"I'm Marik,and she's Kara."

"Ok,well,they're Michaela,Beka,and he's James,"Carrie said. There was something odd about this James. His eyes were an odd yellow color,when I looked at them,they made me shiver. 

"Are you ok?"Marik asked me.

"Fine,I'm fine,"I said.

'Kara,why do you lie to him?'Yami asked.

'Because,I'm afraid.' Something was going to happen,I knew it.

Soon after,we all went to sleep.

  


*******************

***************

***********

******

***

**

*

  


Chapter terminated 

  


  


  



	13. A Rat in the Pact

Ok,look,I have been informed that I have been spelling Kiaba wrong. I've been spelling is Kiba,and I would like to ask you all to forgive me.

  


Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh.

  


*********************************

**3 days**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Carrie yelling at us,saying we had to move now. Bakura's men had found us. I got up and followed behind Marik,who was behind the others. We went outside and jumped down on of the circular things that lead underground. 

After Carrie was sure that we were safe,I saw how mad she really was. "They found us to fast! Someone must have tipped them off! And it has to be one of the six of us! My guss it's you!"Carrie yelled,pointing at Marik. How could she think is was Marik?

"But I..........."Marik started.

"You were the only one who left last night,I'm sure you did it! And anyone of my crew can tell you what I do to rats!"She yelled.

I ran over to Marik,"He would never do that!"I yelled.

"I'm sure he's just using you to get what he wants,that's how Bakura's men work,"Carrie said..

"No! Stop it!"I yelled. I started to cry,I didn't want to,but I couldn't help it.

"If you kill me,please keep Kara out of Bakura's hands. If he gets her befor we can stop him,I don't think any of us have a chance,"Marik said sadly.

"Marik!"I cried. How could he say that? He just told me he'd not let himself die!

"You can't really work for Bakura if you want to save this girl,and want to stop him,"Carrie said.

"Uh,Carrie,I think that "rat",as you put it,is James,he has this look in his eyes,and he barely tried to get away from Bakura's men,"I said. James only smiled and pulled out a gun! He's going to kill us ! Carrie pulled out a gold looking knife.

"You think that can stop me?!"James asked.

'Yami! I'm scared!'I yelled.

'Don't worry,you have Marik and me protecting you,'Yami said.

'I guss you're right,'I said.

"That gun can't have any bullets,they stopped making them for that kind of gun,"Carrie said. Michaela and Beka backed up. Marik pushed me behind him. Carrie started to walk towards him.

"I have the last three,and I'll shoot,I will!"James said. He fired one of the shots,it hit Michaela,and she fell to the ground. That sound was one I hated to hear,how loud it was up close,I hate it. Carrie stepped back. James fired again. This time hitting Marik in his arm,and almost hitting me! He griped his wound,trying to stop the blood,or the pain. My felt my breaths become uneven. I'm sure the next shot will be at Carrie,I'm guessing he intends to kill her,then take me back to Bakura. This doesn't look good.

*********************

Chapter terminated 

  


  


  



	14. All Rats Die

Ok,to all my fans,if you disliked the last chapter because it was more violent then the others so far,I'm here to worn you that it doesn't get much better. So this is my warning!

  


Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh.

**********************

James's last shot hit Carrie in the arm,right as she stabbed him in his hart,killing him instantly. They both fell to the floor. How could all this be happening!? I just wanted a place to sleep,not see people dead! Marik fell down too,he was bleeding vary badly. I bent down beside him.

"Marik,"I cried in a panic.

"In the bag I gave you,there should be something to stop the bleeding,"Marik said.

"I left the bag back there! We left so fast I forgot to grab it!"I cried. I looked around for anything that could be used as a bandage. When I found nothing,I ripped off the good lower haft of my shirt,and tore it into strips. I used these strips as a bandage for Marik's arm. Carrie got up,and did the same thing with her shirt,for her arm.

"We have to get moving,"she said.

"I'm not leaving!" Beka cried,over her friend's dead body. 

"Fine,stay and die,but you two,you need to come with me,"Carrie said.

"We got to get Marik help!"I said,as I helped him up.

"No,we need to get to the Kiaba Corp. Building,"Marik said.

"I know how to get here,and there's a small hospital near there. It's almost night,so we'll need to stop anyway,"Carrie said. We followed Carrie,I had to help Marik walk. I feel really bad leaving that girl,Beka I think,back there,but it was her choice. I could tell that Marik and Carrie were in a lot of pain. I hurts so much to see Marik like this. Marik was bleeding so badly that it was getting through my shirt bandages,and on to my arm. I don't like this,what if it something really important! Carrie wasn't much better then Marik. This is all my fault,if only I didn't run from Bakura,and would have helped him.

'Kara,stop thinking like that!' Yami yelled.

'But,'I protested.

'It'll not get us anywhere!'Yami yelled. Marik was barely walking beside me.

"Come on you two,or we will bleed to death,"Carrie said. I could tell she's getting weaker.

'Yami,what if marik dies?! I don't know what I would do,I love him more then anything!'I cried.

'Kara,I'm sure you'll make it,'Yami said.

'It's not be I'm worried about,' I said.

"We're almost there,"Carrie said. She had started to hold her arm,I could tell that they would die if we didn't get there soon. Carrie stopped at a door,that had a red cross on it. "Open up!" The door opened and we walked inside. 

"Oh my gosh!"yelled what I think is a nurse.

"Get them to a bed! Catie, call the doctor!" yelled an other nurse. Catie ran over to a phone. Marik and Carrie were put on two beds,I was pushed into an other room,out of the way I think. Please be ok,Marik! 

  


********************

  


  


  



	15. It Alway Can Get Worse

Ok,this chapter is one of my lest favorites. If I didn't need this to happen to keep it as realistic as I can,it wouldn't have been added. After you read it,you should understand.

  


Disclaimer:I don't know Yugioh,I never did,and never will.

  


************************

As soon as I was in this new room,I heard the door lock. I looked around the room,it was all black,and had only the things you really need,you know a bed,sink and toilet,as it looked like a small cell. Then I noticed that there was a small window in there,I ran over to it,and looked out. It was one huge room,except for the smaller rooms,like the one I'm in,and all white,but the parts that had these huge spots of blood. I really don't like this place. The only furniture seemed to be tables and beds. Marik and Carrie were both on one of these beds,next to each other. The nurse called Katie and this other guy,whom I think is the doctor,because he's wearing something different then the others,were both over Marik.

The doctor pulled out a knife. He,he,he what is he going to do to my Marik!? I wanted to just brake the door down,but I knew I couldn't. Why the earth did Carrie bring us here!?

'Kara,the doctor is just doing what's he thinks is best,'Yami said.

'But! What if he kills Marik!'I cried.

'I don't think he's going to do that,'Yami said,though I could hear some disbelief of it in his voice.

'That's not vary reassuring,'I told him. I watched this doctor,cut Marik's arm off!!!!!!!!!!! I could tell Marik screamed,though I couldn't hear it,weather it be on the inside or out,it was there. I tried to get the door open,I got to be there for him! But,I knew it was locked. The doctor got a lighter,and burned Marik's wound,and wow,it stopped bleeding!

'They must not have been able to save his arm,'Yami said. I just starred blankly at Marik. I could tell how much pain he was in. This is horrible! I looked to see if I could see Carrie,but I couldn't. I wonder if they had to remove her arm too,it was far worse then Marik's,since it had been close up. 

Wait a minuet,why did they lock me in here? As I looked around the room,looking at Marik was to painful,I noticed how much like a cell this really was. This didn't seem like any hospital I've even seen,they don't lock people up!

'Yami,what if they're working for Bakura?'I asked.

'Let's hope they're not,'was all he said. Marik was put in to the room next to me,a few minuets latter,'Kara,can you pick locks?'

'Yes,not vary good,but I can try,' I took a hair pin out of my hair,got to love those things,and looked for the locked. Hay! 'Yami,is is a door that only locks one way,there's no lock to pick on this side,'I said,sadly. The only thing I can think of doing right now,is going to sleep,I'll think of what to do tomorrow. I sat down on the bed,looked at the window on last time,and laid down and tried to go to sleep.

***********************

Chapter Terminated.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	16. There Has to be a Way Out

Ok,you heard it 15 times already,so what's one more,right?

  


Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh.

  


*****************

**2 Days**

I was still really tiered when I woke up,and couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't get vary much last night,the events of yesterday still haunted me. It really wasn't the best days I've had,nor has the past few been haven either. All this death,it's everywhere,was stopping Bakura really going to change anything? Even if it wasn't,I have to stop him at all coasts,it will make the world at least a little better.

'Yami,do you know how we are going to get out?'I asked.

'I don't know,try to get someone to let you out,'Yami said,I could tell he wasn't really trying. I walked to the window,and looked to see if I could see anyone. The girl they called Catie,was there,I got her attention,and she walked over,and opened up the window,to talk.

"I would like to go now,"I told her.

"It isn't safe to have your friends travel,you should stay in there until they are better,"Catie said. 

"But,it's really important! Life or death important!"I cried.

She looked at him,with a discussed look,"What could be so important that you would risk your friends' lives over it!?"

"A way to stop Bakura,"I told the nurse.

Her eyes got bigger,as if she was in shock,"is that even possible?"

"If it works,yes it is,but we have to go!" Katie nodded,and unlocked the door,she then unlocked Marik's door. I ran in to his room. "You ok?"

He smiled,"I'm fine,we have to go now,"he said. I could tell that he was lying,but I still played along.

"Then,let's get Carrie,and be on our way," I said. I could see how much pain Marik was in as he got up,or maybe he was just depressed over his lost arm. I hurts so much to see that one you love in this much pain. Catie let Carrie out,she too,was one arm short.

"Let's go!"Carrie said.

"Right,"I said. She walked out of the building,Marik and I followed. She seemed to know right were she was going,at least that's good. I could tell that Marik shouldn't be walking,nor should Carrie. They still kept going,the need to stop the evil,known as Bakura,was so great that they would ruin there own health over it. This is all my fault! Will this plan really work? What if it does something to Ryou!? I could never forgive myself if something happened to Ryou,and it was all my fault! They never said that it would do something to Ryou,but they never said it wouldn't.................

***********************

Chapter Terminated 

  


  


  



	17. On our way

Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh!

  


**********************

We kept walking almost all day,with little talk. Marik was still in a lot of pain,though,when I asked him,he just said he was fine. I wish he was really ok,I wish we all were. All my friends I left back in the jail,I wonder how they are all doing. 'Yami,you've been quiet lately,'I said.

At first he didn't speak up,then,"Kara,I'm really worried about Yugi and the others,and about Tea's death. I really don't feel like talking.'

'You think I'm any better!?She was my mother! Those are my friends back there,the people I grew up with! All I have left is being destroyed! I need you and all you can say is I don't feel like talking about it!'I yelled.

'Kara,I'm sorry,I'm sure that everything will be ok,I'll protect you. You'll be ok,Tea is no longer in pain,and the others know that staying there will buy time for you to stop Bakura,'Yami said.

"We're almost there,"Carrie said.

'Do you really believe that?'

'Of course I do.'

'Well,ok.'

Carrie stopped in front of a large door,and tried to get it open. But the door was heavy,and she had but one arm,so Marik and I helped her open it.

"Kaiba Corp.,"she said,"Now what do we need here?"

I looked at Marik. "The Spear of Death,"he said.

Her eyes filled with fear,"Why do you want that,just touch it the wrong way and you die!"she said,shuddering with her words.

"I know,it will stop Bakura. Carrie look on the top floors,Kara take the middle,and I'll take the bottom,"Marik said. We nodded,Carrie walked as far as the 15th floor,there were 20 in all. She would take the top five,I could go until I ran into Marik,or found the spear. Marik would do the same thing,only vice-versa. I saw a lot of office buildings,I can't believe that Kaiba really owned all of this! It's odd,I could tell that Yami was feeling depressed,but so was I. I wonder what excuse he was using to feel that way,you got so many now.

'Yami,what's the point in stopping Bakura? It'll not make anyone came back,or anything?'

It look a minuet for him to answer,which I continued to check rooms,'Kara,stopping him may not bring back anyone,but people can rebuild things,stop living in fear,they could see that sun again,be happy again,isn't that worth stopping him for? A better world?'Yami asked.

'Yea,sure,a world were I'm all alone,I guss if I can make the world better for everyone else it would be worth it,'I said. I know I have to stop him. The would will be a better place if I can.

If.........................

*********************

  


  


  



	18. The Spear of Death

Something told me that time was running out. I had to find this thing,there was no if,ands,or buts about it,I just had to. I continued to look in room after room,till I was on the tenth floor. I walked into the largest office yet,it was the size of at least three of the smaller ones. There was an old couch,a tv,an old office desk and a computer. I sat down on the couch,I must have been looking for hours,and I needed a break. 'Yami,why is the spear in Kaiba Crop.?'I asked.

'I don't know,but you should be looking for it right now,'Yami said. I started to look around again. There really wasn't much in here,but then I got this sudden urge to look behind a large painting. And there was a safe behind it!

'Yami,do you know how to open a safe?'I asked . 

'No,Kara,I'm sorry about earlier,'Yami said. 

'That's ok,this is all new to you,I've been here my whole life,'I said sadly.

'Kara,'Yami started.

'Don't,I don't want to talk about it,'I told him,putting random number orders in the safe,trying to open it.

'Kara,if something's wrong,you should talk about it,'Yami said. I wish he would've just left he alone! Well,I guss I could talk to him.

'Fine,Yami,you don't know what it's like living only day to day,only running! What it's like not being able to look forward to anything because you might not live to see it! Never seeing your parents,watching all your friends die,you don't know what's it's like to see your first dead body at the age of three! You don't know what I've seen,you weren't there when I saw Kate killed in cold murder!'I yelled,still trying to get the safe open.

'You're right,Kara,I don't know what it's like,I can't possibly know all the things you've seen,but I sill want to help,'Yami said.

"I wasn't done,but you know must of the rest,I had to leave Mai alone,as well as Kaiba, only to get caught,I had to hear about my mother's death,and knowing my father's was coming. I finally have a way to stop all of this,and I almost lose the one I love in the processes! No one can help me!'I yelled. After my outburst,the safe opened,and I saw it,the spear of death...

*************************************

  


  


  



	19. Were's there's life,there's hope

I took the spear out,it wasn't vary big,and was an odd gold,bluish color,the end of it looked as it was meant to,a spear. I went to find Marik. "Marik! I found it!"I yelled. Getting not response,I went to the stairs,but stopped right in front of them,something's not right.

'Kara,is everything ok?'Yami asked,I could tell he was still a little shaken by my out burst.

'I don't know,but something isn't,'I said. I walked back into the room were I found the spear. Marik and Carrie would get here sometime. So I waited,and waited,why aren't they coming? I walked over to Kaiba's computer,I never seen on like this befor! Kaiba had showed me how to work these things,though. I tried turing it on,and it really did! Once I got it up and running,I started to hack into the hard drive,Kaiba also taught me that,and soon realized that this was Kaiba's computer! Most of the stuff on there was for this company,but what caught my eye the most was his journal. I started to read the last entry:

So,that nut case is really doing it,I'd give it a week at most befor he was the world,if even that....

I went back father,I wanted to get info on what life was like befor Bakura took over. I found what I was looking for!

Doesn't everyone see? How much Japan is killing itself? There's just too much pollution,and illness,even my company is losing money fast. If something isn't done soon,there's not going to be much left to save. Mokuba wants me to have all of the answers,I wish I did. For once in my life,I can't help him,nor get him any help. I can't do anything,I failed my little brother.

  


I had to stop reading,it was making me to depressed,life wasn't much better befor all this happened. Marik walked into the room,with Carrie.

"You have it?"asked Marik. I nodded and showed it to him. "Then,we need to end this once and for all!" I could see the fire that burned in his eyes,he really wanted to do this,not that I didn't,but there was something different,I just can't put my finger on it. I still felt that something was wrong. I wish I knew what it was. 

I think there's something that they're not telling me,I think I have more power then they're telling me. Why else would Bakura want me alive so bad? He could just use Ryou for a body,and just steal the puzzle if he wanted to kill Yami. I wish I knew,I just wish I knew.

********************************

  


  


  



	20. Back to Hell

We walked back down the path that led to Bakura's place. For all we knew,this is what he wanted. I can only hope that this is not the case. Marik and Carrie were not doing vary good. Maybe,Katie was right,that they shouldn't be walking. To late now,there's nothing I can do,they'll just not stop walking,not now. I wonder how everyone is doing. Father are you ok? Are you even alive? What about Joey? Is he still on the run,or has he been caught or killed as well? Solo,are you ok? I almost died for you,yet I left you back there. We walked back past the hospital,what a horrible place that is. That's were they cut poor Marik's arm off! I followed close behind Carrie,she knew where we were going. We were making great time,for our condition. Two people who got there arm cut off last night,and who shouldn't be walking,and a young girl who had vary little to eat for the past couple of weeks,who still was working really hard,so yea,we're making great time. I have a feeling of impending doom. What's going to happen,when we get there? What will Bakura do to us? What will he do when he finds out we have the spear and plan to kill him?

'This is as far as i go. I have to go find Beka and the rest of my crew,that is still alive,but good luck,"Carrie said. We were below the way we came down here,right were the James had shot Marik,and the others,I didn't want to be here.

Marik nodded,"If you have to,good luck to you you,"he said. Carrie pulled down a latter for us,and we started to clime. I saw Carrie walk away,for all I know,this could be the last time I see her. Marik helped me up onto the street. The sky was black,it had to be like 11:00 pm, right now. That's why I'm so tiered.

"Marik,I'm really tried,could we find a place to sleep?"I asked. 

Marik looked really tried,too,"We could sleep at Joey's place,"he said. I followed him vary closely.

'Yami,do you think that we could really do it? Really stop Bakura?'I asked.

Still shaken by my,um,out burst,he said,'Of course you can,I have faith in you.'

We got to Joey's,it had a lot of people in it,a lot more then it has most times.

"Any room left?"Marik asked.

"Anything for you guys,"Joey said. I smiled,knowing he was ok,and got ready to sleep,maybe he even has some new closes. 

  


  


  



	21. Counting the Minuets

1 Day

Marik woke me up,it was really early,and I wanted to go back to sleep.

"Come on,we have to go. We have to stop Bakura,"Marik told me.

I got up,"Could you ask Joey if he has any clothes here I could wear?"I asked.

Marik nodded,"Guss what,I got you some food,"he said,handing me a small cup of rice,and a little bit of meat. Wow,real meat!!! Marik walked out of the room. I started to eat my meal,it was the first one I've had in four days. When I was done with it,Marik came in with some clothes! A blue skirt,and a white blouse. I quickly changed into them. After we said our good byes to Joey,we were off. Outside was vary black,but just as calm. Something's up,it's never this calm.

"Marik,"I said. I could tell he was worried too.

"Kara,we don't have to worry about this calm. I'm sure that this is what Bakura wants,we are just walking back into his hands,"Marik told me. I followed Marik,behind the old,broken,building,all the rubble,and all of the pain. The road was deserted. All the people were either underground or in shelters. We are fools to be out here. The open was not a place one liked to find one's self. We walked past the old game shop.

"Marik,do you really think that Bakura will really just let us walk in?" I asked.

Marik got an evil smile on his face,"Of course he will. He doesn't think that we could do anything to stop him,why would he? He think we're just a bunch of fools,and that'll coast him,"Marik said.

"No! That's what you're doing! You're underestimating Bakura! Knowing him,he knows what we have,he knows that we,well,you think that we can beat him that easily! You think that he'll let us just walk in,carrying this thing?! Come on! He'll have us in chains to fast!" I yelled at Marik. But during this time,we were at our destination. 

"Kara,you worry to much,I'll make sure that you get to Bakura,"Marik said,his smile gone,and voice colder.

I starred at him,"Don't you mean,that we get to Bakura?"I asked him. What is he thinking?

"No,I mean you got to get to him. Kara,you are the only one who can touch that spear,that's why,I'm guessing,Bakura's afraid of you. I think it's another part of your powers,but there's more to it then that,more then even I know about them. Kara,you must be careful,I don't want to lose you,"Marik said,as he held me close,and we kissed.....

**************************************************

  


Ok,look,there's this story that's good,and not getting he reviews it deserves. It's called The Talking Spoon Show,(Id#:1352276) I highly suggest that you go and read it.

*********************************************************

Chapter terminated.

  


  


  


  


  



	22. Into Danger

Ok, befor you start reading this chapter,I would like you to know that we are nearing the end of part one,I'm think that there will be three parts to this story,part one is 26 chapters,and part two,I'm still writing,but it is already long,so this story will most likely be done in three parts,so,enjoy!

*********************************************

We walked into the house. Like Marik said,there was nothing stopping us. Bakura wasn't this dumb,was he? Would he just let us walk right in?

'Kara,I don't think so,he's not that dumb. Bakura is smart,though I hate to admit it,'Yami said. I stopped walking.

"Marik,do you smell blood?"I asked. He nodded. I ran ahead. He better not be hurting any of them!

"Kara,wait!"Marik cried behind me. I ran into the room were we saw Bakura last time we were here. The door slammed behind me. I screamed at what I saw. All most everyone that I left back in the jail was dead,the ones that weren't were beyond saving. I sank to the floor,still screaming. Their blood was every were.

Bakura laughed at me,"you thought I'd let them live?"he asked. Ryou was in the corner,rocking back and forth,talking to himself,"This can't be happening,this can't be happening,"he kept saying over and over again.

'Kara,let me take over,that basted got to die!'Yami yelled. I could feel his anger,it was so much,that it scared me,but I didn't want to be here.

'Fine,'I said,then I was back in my sole room,this time I could see what was happening. Yami garbed the spear,what I had dropped. 'Yami,what's that thing in the corner?'I asked,seeing a blue thing in the corner,opposite Ryou.

'I don't know!'he said,anger rising."Bakura! I'm going to end this,right here,right now!"Yami yelled at him.

Bakura laughed,"Try,you know you can't win,"he said.

Yami smiled,"Watch me!"

'Calm down,you can't think strait when your mad,'I yelled,through me tears. This can't be happening.

Yami charged at Bakura,but he disappeared.

"Dam it!"Yami yelled.

'Yami,what happened? Were did he go?'I asked. How could he just vanish like that?

'He went to his sole room,'Yami told me. I felt my arm get grabbed!

"I'll lock her up,sir,"said the guard,holding me.

Ryou stood up,"Put her and Marik in my personal dungeon,and make sure they're not together,"he said.

I took back over,"You monster! Leave Ryou alone! That's cheap! Going into him body! How low can you go?!"I yelled,hitting the guard in the gut. I ran over to Bakura,in Ryou's body,spear in hand. He can't get away with this! I hit him it the arm

He just smiled,"Thanks for taking care of Ryou for me,"he said. He switched back,so Ryou was in control of the body. Then I watched as Ryou's sole started to leave his body,going into the spear! No! What have I done? The spear glowed,then shattered in to a lot of pieces,I held on to part of the spear. I sank back to the floor. How could I do this,I just killed my best friend! All around me was the body's of my friends and family,all of the blood,and the remnants of the spear,what trapped Ryou's sole inside forever. And it was all my fault.............

  


  


  


  


  



	23. Still not over

Bakura looked at me,and laughed,"You really did it,I have my own body,and a day earlier then I hoped. I have to say thank you,"he said.

"Monster,just kill me then,you have what you want,"I said. I felt tears start running down my face,the only ones left I care about were Marik,Joey and Yami,but Yami's not going to be here for long,is he? Everyone else was dead! All of them! They didn't deserve that!

"Why would I kill you,when you're still so important to me?"Bakura asked,taking the puzzle from me,I couldn't stop him,I still could barley move. Marik was dragged in,he face showed shock,when he saw what I already had.

"Poor little Marik lost his arm,how sad. But by the time I'm done with you,you'll have lost a lot more then that,"Bakura said.

"Leave him alone!"I yelled.

"Then kill me,I do not fear death,Bakura,"Marik said.

"Kill you? No,I just want that body,or should I say,Malik wants that body,"Bakura said, with an evil grin. Who's Malik?

"But,he's gone! Sent to the shadow realm by Yami!"Marik said,in shock. Bakura grabbed my arm,and pulled me put,about haft way.

"She can do it,and send you there in his place!"Bakura said,dropping me to the floor. The guard who I had knocked out befor,came over and pulled me to the corner,were he chained my hands. I could see the fear in Marik's eyes,and that's not something you see yo often. What was this Shadow Realm,and who is,or was,Malik? I wish I could ask Yami, but Bakura took the puzzle away. I left them all down,everyone I cared about,dead befor I could stop Bakura. Why must this all happen to a young girl of fourteen!? Bakura walked over to Marik,and pointed to a blue thing in the corner of the room.

"That'll take me,Malik and Kara back in time,"Bakura said. Two guards came and chained Marik to Bakura's thrown like chair. Though try as he might,he couldn't brake free.

"Marik!"I cried.

"Kara, don't worry about me! Just remember that I love you!"Marik yelled. The tears wouldn't stop falling. I wish I could run away from all of this,so do so many others. My mother once told me,that everything happens for a reason,that no matter what you do,if it was meant to happen,then it would. Does this mean,that all this would still be happening, I were never born? Would everything be the same,if it were someone else? I don't know, why was this meant to happen!?

"Tomorrow,Kara will bring Malik back,and the three of us will go back in time and finish what was started so long ago......"Bakura said, it was like this was more then good or evil,but how can that be? A monster could never be anything but evil! He shouldn't have ever been born! I don't think I'll ever stop crying. The sun went down,the room got a lot darker,there were only a few lights,and the room was huge. I fell really tired,crying does that to a person. Why does this guy want me so much? So,tomorrow Marik goes on the list of all my dead love ones ..............................

******************************************

Chapter Terminated. 

  


  


  


  



	24. Malik's Return

24 Hours 

Marik's P.O.V.

The next morning,I could tell Bakura wanted it to be my last. I got to do something. Would Malik really come back if it meant I would go in his place? I'm betting yes,we use to be close,but I'm sure that over the years,that now he just wants out. Kara slept in the corner of the room,she had cried herself to sleep last night. Bakura walked back into the room. He had his slaves,the ones he has from using my rod,to clean up the room late last night. I pulled at my chains,yet,I knew they would not comes lose. 

"Are you ready? Soon you'll be in the shadow realm,"Bakura said,with that evil grin of his. I pulled harder at my chains,I know that I can't brake them,but I have to try something! "Then,we'll take Yami out of his puzzle,and have some fun with him befor we kill him,you know you've lost,there's no longer anything left to do,I won,one would think you would have known this was going to happen,yet you still came here,what a fool you are." Kara started to wake up,Bakura showed much interest in this.

"Just,leave her alone,please,just leave her alone,"I begged,I actually begged.

Bakura laughed at my futile attempt to save her,he seamed to do that a lot though,laugh at us. Bakura walked over to Kara,so looked so scared. She held on tightly to the piece of the spear that held Ryou's soul. Her eyes were so red. I got to get her out of here!

"Sleep good?"Bakura asked.

"Bite me,"she said. She was holding the piece so tightly that it drew blood. 

Bakura slapped her,"don't you dare talk to me like that! And give me what's in your hand!"Bakura yelled at her. She shuck her head,and held on with all her might. Doing so caused more blood to poor. "Why you!" Bakura yelled. 

A light came around her,the piece of the spear started to glow. "You haven't won,not yet!"Kara yelled. A black vortex appeared in front of her.

"Kara!"I yelled. If anything happens to her,I could never forgive myself! She's all I have left! Bakura stepped back.

"Marik! What's happening?!"Kara yelled.

"Calm down! I don't know!"I yelled back. The vortex started to grow,vary large.

Bakura smiled,"it's a portal to the Shadow Realm! I didn't even have to force her to do it!" Bakura said,laughing,but this time,it was almost joyful? This can't be good. The portal grew to the size of a person. Malik can't come back,not now,not when I finally got my life together! I pulled,pointlessly,at my chains again. The whole room was black,even though the sun was coming up. A hand came out of the portal,but,it couldn't be Malik's,it's too pale. Then,three more came out? What the hell?! Out of the vortex came Malik and Ryou? The portal closed,and Kara fell to the ground,hard.

"Kara!"I yelled. Ryou ran over to her. 

Malik smiled,"I like what you've done with the place,"he said. This can't be happening! No! Not now,not now................. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	25. The Good and the Bad

It's finally happened,part one has one more chapter after this to it,then on to part two!

*******************

Kara's P.O.V.

What just happened? All I knew was that I was in Ryou's arms,"Are you ok?"he asked me.

I nodded,"Where's Marik?" I asked,not seeing him anywhere.

"I'm over here!"Marik yelled.

"Ryou,what are you doing here?"I asked. Befor he could answer,he was dragged to the other side of the room. This guy,who looked a lot like Marik,came over to me.

"Leave her alone,Malik!"Marik cried.

Malik laughed,and dragged me up,"So,this is the girl you've fallen in love with?"he asked.

"Leave her the hell alone!"Marik cried again. Malik didn't seam to care,he unchained me,and through me next to Marik.

"Marik,are you ok?"I asked him.

"Don't worry about me,I'll be fine,we just have to get you out of here!"Marik yelled.

Bakura and Malik walked over to us,"That's not going to happen,"Bakura said. Malik tossed the puzzle over to Bakura. I tried to get away,but tried in vine.

"Stay away from her!"Marik cried,like it would do anything. Marik pulled at this chains,vigorously,did he really think he could go anything to brake them?

"You'll do a we say,or,not only will we make you,but,hurt,if not kill Marik,"Bakura said. But,I can't let them kill them Yami! I have this feeling that,if they did,bad things would happen. Wait,Yami said that he could have stopped Bakura,maybe he still could! I think, well hope,that if Yami had his own body,he could do some real damage! Bakura handed me the puzzle. "Do it now,"he told me,almost in a happy tone.

'Yami,can you hear me?'

'Kara,what's happening?'

'I'm taking you out of the puzzle,please,stop Bakura!'

I held the puzzle firmly in my hands,and started to feel the same warm feeling that I got when Ryou and Malik came back.

"Kara!"Marik yelled. I saw the portal in front of me,growing bigger and bigger with each passing second.

'Kara,I'll try! Be careful!' was Yami's final response. He steeped out of the portal.

I fell to the floor,everything went blurry,and started going black. I hear people,but they seam so far away.................

************

Ok,next chapter,the last one in part one! I'll try to get it up soon,but I have a swimming meet tomorrow,and confirmation,and I can't do it this weekend. But,maybe one thursday or friday. Well,sorry for not updating in a while,I didn't think anyone was still reading this one!

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	26. Fover With you,Final Chapter!

Ok,here it is. The last chapter in part one,depending on how I feel,it could be a little bit befor I start to type up part two,not that it's not already written,but,well,I do have other stuff I need to do,and well,it's been a good run,part two is called, Through Time and Space. Watch for it.

*****************

Yami's P.O.V

Kara lay behind me,knocked out cold. I don't know how she did it,but here I am. Bakura and Malik looked at me. What the hell is Malik doing here!? They both had smiles on their faces. The,Ryou walked over to them and hit them with a chair? They fell to the floor.

"Ryou?"I asked.

He held a key,and ran over and unlocked Marik,who looked as confused as I was. Ryou smiled,"That's the draw back to being human,you can't take a hit to the head,and still stand." As soon as Marik got up,he,well,all of us ran over to Kara.

"Kara,please wake up,"Marik begged. I looked around,there had to be something here that could help us! A blue vortex caught my eye.

"Ryou,what is that blue thing?"I asked.

"It goes back to the past,"Ryou said,I could tell that he was as worried as I am,as was Marik.

"Does it really work?"I asked.

"Yes,at least it should,but I don't know how it gets you to where you want to go to,"Ryou told me. 

Marik who, held Kara within his arm,said,"why do you care about that!? Can't you that Kara needs our help!?" Marik yelled at me.

"We could stop all this from happening!?"I yelled.

Marik looked at me,"maybe,"he said.

"I think that it could work...."Kara said,weakly.

"Kara!"we all yelled at once. Marik helped her up.

"Not so fast,"yelled Malik,he and Bakura were over by the blue thing. 

"Bye,"Bakura said as they walked through. We all ran over to the vortex.

Kara looked at us,"whatever happens from here on,I want to be with all of you,let's go make it right......"she said,as her voice trailed off. And with that,we walked through,not knowing what waited for us,the only thing on our minds was stopping Bakura and Malik,and we will stop them yet,we will!

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
